harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hector Fawley
Fantastic Beasts I have just seen the film, and I could have sworn that Newt said "Hello, Minister" to a man -- i.e. Hector Fawley, the man who pointed out the difference between Newt and Theseus. Should we add a picture of that actor in character for the infobox?--HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 02:27, November 19, 2016 (UTC) : He does say Hello Minister, but the character is referred to as "British Envoy" in the screenplay. In the UK Government, there are many Ministers besides the Prime Minister (see here) so this Minister doesn't have to be Fawley. Cheers --Ironyak1 (talk) 02:41, November 19, 2016 (UTC) : So what? In the UK WIZARDING' '''Government, there are NOT many Ministers besides the Minister for Magic, the only exceptions known in canon being the '''Junior Minister' of the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, the Minister of Magical Transportation, neither of which would have been envoys for the British MoM in emergencies or at all. Not to mention that the only canocically confirmed Ministry of Magic official to be addressed with their title except Umbrdige (Madam Undersecretary), is the Minister for Magic. Everyone else goes by Mr. or Madam that I can think of. As such, he is almost certainly Hector Fawley. In emergencies, heads of states tend to get involved, as opposed to when its regular meetings. Ninclow (talk) 10:39, November 19, 2016 (UTC) :Seeing the scene and the situation, I do think the "British Envoy" is meant to be the Minister. Newt would not call him that way otherwise. So yeah, Richard Clothier is playing Fawley, as Ironyak1 argument is mostly a supposition. Lady Junky 19:30, November 20, 2016 (UTC) ::My point is that in the UK, Minister is a general term used for many government positions so it does not have to imply the Prime Minister or the Wizarding equivalent of Minister for Magic. As Ninclow pointed out there are other known Ministers within the Ministry so it is not an unique title. Given that Fawley was openly criticised for his lack of action on Grindelwald, it seems unlikely that he would have bothered to attend an international meeting. Also, as the other speaking delegates are named, why would JKR not name him? Regardless, all of this for or against it being Fawley is supposition without further evidence IMHO. --Ironyak1 (talk) 19:47, November 20, 2016 (UTC) ::Sound logic for the most part, Ironyak1, but you're forgetting two small details: ::Firstly, while as I said, the title indeed does not to seem to be exclusive to the head of state in the wizarding community of Great Britain, it's still a decisive factor that the only official addressed with his title known in canon is the Minister for Magic. ::Secondly, though I might be wrong here, if my memory serves me right, then the chaos in New York being related to Grindelwald's attacks in Europe was merely a theory of President Picquery's, and the real reason the ICW held a meeting was due to the thus far unidentified cause behind the mayham that breached the Statute of Secrecy. Grindelwald was brought up by Picquery only when she got on the defensive when criticised for her apparent lack of ability to handle the situation. It is possible Fawley attended to discuss the breaches in secrecy themselves, not Grindelwald himself. Or perhaps he was ''required ''to meet up, who know what the protocol demands of a Minister for Magic in emergencies? ::Ninclow (talk) 22:12, November 20, 2016 (UTC) :::Could it be Fawley, of course; but it doesn't have to be Fawley to fit how he is addressed as "Minister" and a "British Envoy". It being Fawley is one of several possibilities so adding it as "Behind the scenes" discussion makes sense to me, but it is not an interpretation with solid enough evidence to make a definitive conclusion IMO. Cheers --Ironyak1 (talk) 22:19, November 20, 2016 (UTC) :::On that note, we'll have to agree to disagree. Ninclow (talk) 22:46, November 20, 2016 (UTC)